


Místo činu

by MollyKatz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKatz/pseuds/MollyKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agentka Katzová, potom co jí volal Will Graham, přijela k domu, kde Georgia Madchenová zabila svou kamarádku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Místo činu

Beverly Katzová vstoupila do tichého, opuštěného domu s rozsvícenou baterkou. Šla po schodech nahoru. Po pravé straně byl pokoj, ve kterém před týdnem našli tělo Beth LeBeanové. Vešla dovnitř a baterkou posvítila na místo, kde předtím Beth ležela v kaluži krve.

Dveře pokoje se s hlasitým prásknutím zabouchly. Beverly se prudce otočila.

„Pane Bože, Wille. Vyděsil jsi mě. Mohla jsem tě zastřelit,“ řekla, když uviděla Willa stát u dveří.

„Nechala jsi mě čekat. Myslel jsem, že nepřijedeš,“ řekl neklidně.

Beverly sledovala, jak se k ní Will přibližuje. V místnosti nebylo moc světla, ale neuniklo jí, že se Will usmívá.

„Přijela jsem, protože jsem si myslela, že jde o něco vážného. V telefonu jsi zněl zmateně.“

„Tohle je vážné,“ řekl a dlouze ji políbil. Když se jejich rty oddálily, Beverly si olízla rty.

„Pane Grahame, copak nevíte, že je tohle místo činu? Mohl by, jste se dostat do velkých potíží,“ zavtipkovala Beverly.

„V tom případě…“ pronesl tiše, vzal Beverly baterku a pustil ji na zem. Jak baterka dopadla na dřevěnou podlahu, odkutálela se pryč. „… Vás, agentko Katzová, budu muset umlčet, aby se o mojí návštěvě nikdo nedozvěděl,“ usmál se Will a znovu začal Beverly líbat.

V objetí si ji přitáhl blíž k sobě. Jazykem prozkoumával její ústa, aniž by přerušil líbání.

Beverly ucítila tlak v podbřišku, jak se Willův penis snažil dostat ven z kalhot.

Přejela dlaní přes jeho rozkrok. Mírně ho nadzvedla a přes džínovou látku jeho riflí, ho potěžkala. Neodolala a sevřela jeho varlata mezi prsty.

Will ucukl, ale Beverly ho nepustila, právě naopak. Sevření o trochu zesílila.

S úsměvem přerušila jejich dlouhý polibek. Nadechla se. „Opravdu jste se pokusil utéct, pane Grahame?“

Will se na ni provinile podíval, ale jeho oči jiskřily vzrušením.

Beverly se zasmála tiše. Pustila jeho koule a odstrčila ho od sebe. Will zavrávoral a po několika krocích vzad se sesunul do křesla.

Seděl uvolněně a sledoval Beverly, jak bez problému rozepla jeho pásek a knoflík se zipem. Nadzvedl se, aby mu mohla snadněji a rychleji stáhnout kalhoty.

Beverly pohladila jeho ztopořený penis, pak se naklonila a celou délku olízla. Chvíli jazykem kroužila kolem špičky, a když si dostatečně užila horní část Willova penisu, bylo na čase užít si zbytek.

Will prohrábl její černé vlasy, jakmile Beverly začala sát jeho tvrdý úd.

Se zakloněnou hlavou Will spokojeně vzdychal, zatím co Beverlyiny rty klouzaly po jeho penisu.

Willovo vzdychání se prodlužovalo, jak si ho Beverly vychutnávala.

Čím víc se Will blížil k vyvrcholení, tím víc ho dráždila, laskala a dlouze ho sála.

***

Willa ovanul chladný vzduch, když se podíval z okna.

Od policejního auta se k domu blížil mladý policista.

„Hej!“ křila Will na muže.

Policista se zmateně rozhlížel kolem sebe, než zahlédl Willa v okně.

„Jsem Will Graham z FBI. Jsem tady s kolegou a ocenil bych, kdybyste zůstal venku,“ řekl Will a dlaní si kryl obličej před světlem policejní baterky.

„Měl bych se podívat dovnitř. Je to moje práce. Nikdo mi neřekl, že tady bude FBI,“ namítal muž.

„Chápu vás, pane. Ale my jsme tady kvůli prověření nových důkazů. Nejsem nadšený, že tady musím být, tak pozdě, ale dělám jen svou práci stejně jako vy.“ Will se odmlčel a podíval se do pokoje.

Beverly stála u postele. Sundala si kalhoty a provokativně se na Willa usmála.

„Wille, chceš mě mít jen pro sebe anebo se chceš dělit s tím policistou?“ zeptala se a začala si pomalu rozepínat halenku.

Will znovu vykoukl z okna. „Víte co, hodím vám můj průkaz a vy se můžete přesvědčit, že nelžu. Pak mi ho můžete dát do auta. Má trochu stáhnuté přední okénko.“

Policista chvíli váhal, ale nakonec přikývl. „Dobrá, hoďte mi ho,“ řekl a stoupl si pod okno, ze kterého Will opět vykoukl s průkazem v ruce.

Will si oddechl, když červené světla policejního vozu zmizely mezi stromy.

Otočil se a dlouze si prohlédl Beverly, která nyní ležela ve spodním prádle na posteli.

„Ty jsi ale sobec, Wille,“ řekla pobaveně.

Will se zasmál a zamířil k ní. „O tebe bych se nikdy nedělil.“

***

Ráno se Beverly probudila se zvláštním pocitem. Na moment ji zmátlo, že není ve své posteli, ale ve Willovém objetí si rychle vzpomněla.

Cítila Willovu ranní erekci přitisknutou na hýždi. Když se Will trochu pohnul, jeho tvrdý penis sklouzl mezi půlky jejího zadku.

Natočila hlavu a podívala se přes rameno na Willa. Dávala při tom pozor, aby se moc nevrtěla.

Will ještě spal.

Beverly se pokusila znovu usnout, ale tvrdý penis u jejího zadku ji rozptyloval.

Zajímalo ji, co se mu zdá, když jeho penis stojí v pozoru i přes včerejší náročnou noc.

Přitáhl si Beverly blíž k tělu a dlouze vydechl. Beverly ve vlasech cítila jeho teplý dech.

Will pořád spal.

Nechtěla ho probudit a tak se rozhlížela po pokoji.

Před několika hodinami v tomto pokoji byla s celým týmem. Sbírali otisky a důkazy. Na některých místech po nich zůstal bílý prášek, který používají všichni z FBI.

Teď tady ale není kvůli vrahovi. Je tady kvůli Willovi. A přestože leželi v posteli oběti, cítila se šťastně s ním.

Přestala myslet na práci. Raději se soustředila na jejich oblečení. Bylo po celé místnosti.

Willovy kalhoty na podlaze vedle křesla. Košile u velké skříně. Její podprsenka komicky zavěšená na zácloně. Willovy boxerky visící přes stínidlo lampy na nočním stolku. Uviděla i svou baterku, stále svítila.

Beverly propletla prsty mezi Willovy a jejich spojené dlaně si přitiskla k hrudi.

Užívala si Willovu přítomnost, dokud mohla.

Věděla, že za pár hodin bude s Willem v laborce nebo v terénu hledat stopy a ona ani on nebudou smět pomyslet na noc strávenou v tomto domě.

 

 


End file.
